7th_dragon_2020fandomcom-20200215-history
Unit 13
Unit 13 of Murakumo is the unit name designated to the player's team throughout the the 7th Dragon's 2020 story arc. The main party can hold 1-3 characters while any other characters are kept in reserve and and can be switched at a Terminal. 7th Dragon 2020 At the start of the first game Unit 13 is a group of new recruits only recently having joined Murakumo and is assigned to the first mission of securing Flowaro infested area Tokyo Metropolitan Goverment Building. As the story progresses, Unit 13 becomes strong enough to defeat Dragon invaders on its own and later are regarded as heroes. 7th Dragon 2020-II A year passes from the first dragon invasion, now 2021 AD, Unit 13 are considered a well known group of heroes by everyone in Tokyo, and their exploits have even reached the attention of overseas countries like America. In the past year after the Dragon threat ceased, Unit 13 has worked as a regular monster exterminator as there are still Mamono, mutated animals turned hostile by Flowaro, that bring harm to humans. However, a sudden invasion by a second wave of stronger dragons when on mission at the Sky Tree tower causes Unit 13 to start hunting dragons again, this time to prevent a even greater scale of destruction and loss than before. 7th Dragon III Code:VFD Approximately 80 years after the second dragon invasion was fended off, Murakumo's Unit 13 are considered legends. The player's party is also called Unit 13, but is of the Nodens Company's affliation; they are named so after the legendary heroes from the past Unit 13. In this sequel, it is possible to have reserve members in a 2nd Unit and 3rd Unit that will travel with the primary 1st Unit and will be capable of receiving experience and skill points in addition to being switchable with the current 1st Unit (but only the current 1st Unit fights directly in battle), which is possible given the dual screen interface of the Nintendo 3DS. While only a few key characters from 2020 ever appear in the main story, paid DLC unlocks 3 missions in which the new Unit 13 finds amnesiac girls with strong combat potential who are said to be physically identical to members of the original Unit 13. Although they don't recover their memories, they're asked to join the new Unit 13 due to their abilities. After finishing each mission, character models based on the 2020-II artwork of Rucier, Samurai, and Hacker are unlocked for the Character Maker. Members *Samurai *Trickster *Destroyer *Psychic *Hacker *Idol (2020-II Only) *Rucier (2020-II Only) Additional Information * In the 7th Dragon 2020 and 7th Dragon 2020-II Visual Collection, the official English name of this team is revealed as "Unit 13". *While the members of Unit 13 are mostly left unnamed in-game and canon, the most used official promotion names (in videos and figures) for the female Samurai, Hacker, and Rucier are カタナコ, チェルシー, and シトリン respectively (Katanako, Chelsea, Citorin?). *In the 7th Dragon 2020 and 7th Dragon 2020-II Visual Collection, there is a small comical skit in a concept illustration of Gatou and the female Samurai where he mistakes the kanji reading of her name 刀子 (Touko/トウコ) and pronounces it as "Katanako" instead, reading the 刀 (katana) kanji in its common reading as "Katana" rather than its alternative pronunciation of とう (tou). Gallery 7thdragon2020 wallpaper UNIT 13.jpg Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Male Characters Category:7th Dragon 2020 Category:7th Dragon 2020-II